Evil Kung Fu Man
The None's version |Origin = Edit of Kung Fu Man}} Evil Kung Fu Man is an evil android version of Kung Fu Man who is under the control of KFM's arch nemesis, Suave Dude. Originally, there was no Evil KFM around until this version made by Most_Mysterious came. Since his release he has had some major updates by The_None. Going by Kung Fu Man's Arcade mode story, Evil Kung Fu Man would be the last opponent Kung Fu Man faces before Suave Dude. Gameplay Unlike KFM, Evil KFM is a 6 button character who has more specials, hypers and some unique abilities. One of the most unique features about the current Evil KFM is his system gauge at the bottom corner of the screen; this screen shows three features, these are: *Dizzyness (Red) *Skill (Pink) *Ammo (Yellow) Dizzyness shows how much damage you can take before you become stunned and are unable to attack until you get hit again resetting the bar. Skill is the ability to use the roll feature during any battle. As you battle as EKFM, the bar will increase allowing you to dodge. However, if the bar is depleted completely, this feature will be unavailable to you. Ammo is how many bullets you have left in the Kung Fu Gunfire and Super Bullets moves before they end, if you end the move and there are bullets remaining in the bar, you will use up these bullets first before reloading. The rest of Evil KFM's moves consist of the original moves from KFM and some new moves which are more android style such as a in-built gun within his left arm, a chainsaw hidden in his leg and super strength such as being able to hit the player to the ends of the stage or into the air so that they go off screen for a few seconds. As for his AI, it is much more advanced than the normal KFM making him an overall more difficult opponent to most players, mainly for taking mass advantage of all of his abilities, adding up to a huge combo and damage payoff if you let your guard down. One thing to be careful about is that in one of his intros, he will try to cheat and catch you off guard by kicking a board into you and ambushing your character from behind into a wall before the battle even begins, leaving you wide open for damage, but this tactic will whiff against opponents that either have little to no CLSN hitboxes in their intro animation, are too small or has coding that grants them immunity until the round starts, often glitching up how the fight will start after the soundbite for the round beginning. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | on variant| }} or |Press or again for additional attack| }} or || }} or | | }} or | | }} or | if there is Ammo Can be held down| }} or | | }} or | Regains Health| }} or | | }} 'Hypers' or | uses 1000 power Press or again near the end of the Hyper for an additional attack| }} or | uses 1000 power| }} or | Refills Ammo uses 1000 power| }} or | uses 1000 power| }} | uses 3000 power| }} + (Activates Red aura) | Not reusable if missed}} Gallery portrait EKFM Original.gif|Original Portrait of EKFM icon EKFM.gif|Icon of EKFM Videos RGM MUGEN The Kung Fu Man vs Evil Kung Fu Man Mugen Kung Fu Man vs. Evil Kung Fu Man Mugen Evil Kung Fu Man (me) Vs Dream Bison Evil Kung Fu Man Special Intros Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Robots and Cyborgs Category:Humanoids Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Prefixed Characters Category:2000's Characters